Nothing But A Tease
by SlashLover93
Summary: Zack was nothing, but a tease to Cody and Cody just couldn't take it anymore. Zack was asking for it and he was going to get it. Dark. Twincest. Slash. Graphic rape. AU. OOC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life of Zack and Cody**

**I read so many stories where Zack is the bad guy and rapes Cody ... and I was kind of getting tired of that. I like bringing out the dark side of Cody, because he seems all innocent all the time, but you know he does have a dark side, because you see it sometimes in the show.**

**Warnings: Twincest, Slash, OOC, AU, and Graphic rape.**

**Don't like any of that, then don't read!

* * *

**It was pitch black in the room, the only light being the moonlight shining in through the window.

In the room were two fourteen year old twin boys. The oldest twin was spread out on his stomach on his bed, sleeping soundly. The youngest twin was wide awake. He was kneeling by the sleeping boy's bedside, glaring at his beautiful brother's peaceful sleeping form.

He did this every night. Watching his brother sleep, wanting to do more then just watch.

Zack was a tease. Always walking around in nothing, but his boxers. Always coming into their room after a shower with only a towel on and then dressing right in front of him. Always flirting and flaunting around with all those girls.

And, Cody just couldn't take it anymore; it was driving him absolutely insane.

Zack was asking for it and he was going to get it.

Cody stood up and carefully removed the blankets from his sleeping brother's limp form. He carefully turned his brother onto his back, stripping him naked, licking his lips as he took in every inch of his brother's beautiful, delicious naked body.

Cody crawled on top of him.

He ran his fingers through the sleeping boy's silky, golden locks. He stared at those beautiful, pink, plump lips that he had been dreaming to taste for so long. He slowly leaned down and captured those perfect lips with his own.

Cody moaned.

Oh god, so soft, so sweet. Zack was intoxicating. Just one taste and he couldn't get enough. He wanted more.

He nibbled, sucked, and licked at Zack's lips. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue past Zack's lips into his sweet cavern.

Cody's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

He moved his lips down to his neck, biting down hard on the creamy, sensitive skin to mark Zack as his.

Zack whimpered.

That small noise Zack made made Cody's already painfully, throbbing cock twitch.

Cody moaned low in his throat.

He lifted his lips away from Zack's neck just long enough to see that Zack was still fast asleep.

Cody chuckled.

Zack was always a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through anything.

His hands went up and down Zack's sides as he attacked a pink, sensitive nipple. Zack made noises in his sleep that were crossed between moans and whimpers.

Cody slid down his body until he was right in front of Zack's soft penis. He put the tip in his mouth and licked the slit. Zack moaned loudly and fisted Cody's hair with both of his hands. Cody felt Zack growing in his mouth. He deep throated his brother's entire cock. He bobbed his head up and down; sucking harder each time he went down. He wanted to taste his brother's sweet juices, so he worked his lips, until his brother filled his mouth with just that.

Zack tightened his grip on Cody's hair, whimpering loudly as he came.

Cody released his brother, licking his lips, and sighing in satisfaction.

He then stood up and stripped out of his pajamas. He shoved one of the socks he had been wearing into his still sleeping brother's mouth, before flipping him back onto his stomach and getting back on top of him. He lifted his brother onto his knees, lining his blue, swollen cock with his brother's virgin entrance.

With one swift movement he slammed into his sleeping brother as hard as he could. Zack's eyes flew open and let out a muffled scream of pain.

What was going on?

There was something in his mouth and there was something … His thoughts were cut off as the thing in his asshole left then slammed back in. He let out another muffled cry.

He slowly lifted himself up with shaking arms as he turned slightly to see what was going on. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

His brother, his _twin _brother was on top of him naked while he was naked to and he was inside of him without his permission … Zack didn't want this … Oh God … Cody was raping him!

Cody had paused his actions as he felt Zack wake up. When Zack looked at him with wide eyes, Cody smiled at him.

"Oh, your finally up I see. I thought you were going to sleep through this since you had slept through everything else."

Zack's eyes widened even more at that.

He was scared … He wanted Cody to stop. Why was he doing this? Who was this and where was his sensitive, sweet, smart little nerdy brother?

Cody chuckled.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, but I guess you're not that heavy of a sleeper that you can't sleep through a little pain." He mocked.

Tears filled Zack's eyes. A little? _A little? _It hurt a lot! When Zack had first waked up, he had thought he was stabbed!

"Cmmh, mfmmh …" He tried to say, but couldn't speak clearly with the sock in his mouth. He brought a shaky hand to his mouth and pulled out the sock, tossing it onto the floor so he could talk clearly.

"C-Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody laughed, making Zack shiver in fear at the unmoral sound that came from his brother.

Cody tore himself out, making Zack whimper in pain and then he plowed so hard back into Zack that it shook the whole bed and made the head board slam against the wall.

Zack screamed bloody murder at the immense pain that caused. The tears he had been holding in starting pouring out like a stream.

Cody grabbed Zack's hair in a painful grip and smashed his face down into the pillows to silence his very loud screams. He didn't want their mother to wake up and intervene, before he got the chance to finish.

"Shut up! You're screaming will wake mom up!"

Zack turned his head to the side.

"P-p-please … s-st-op …C-C-Cody! I-it … hurts! I don't want this! Please… please … s-st-stop!" He choked out in sobs.

Again he yanked himself out and pounded back in at the same speed as the last one.

Zack sobbed harder, smashing his face back into the pillow, gripping the sheets under his hands in a tight, painful grip.

"No, Zack. You were asking for this … always flaunting yourself around, driving me insane." Cody growled, clenching his teeth angrily as he pounded in and out of his brother.

"You're nothing, but a tease, Zackary Martin and I'm tired of it. It's your fault. I'm just giving you what you deserve and what you made me want."

Zack did nothing, but kept on bawling into his pillow, his grip on the sheets getting tighter and tighter as his brother's thrusting got even harder and more painful.

He felt nothing, but pain not only physical, but mental to. It felt like Cody was going to break him in half … it hurt so much. He's never felt so much pain before. He never thought something like this was going to happen to him … He never thought his little brother would … _could _do something like this.

He hurt inside to, because he loved his ten minute younger twin brother. He meant everything to him. The one person he loved over everybody else was hurting him in the worst of ways … was breaking him.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Cody stopped all movements and let out a loud moan of pleasure as he came the hardest he's ever came inside of his broken brother.

Cody pulled out one last time and stood up, and without a word went back to his bed.

Zack carefully turned onto his side and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping himself into a ball as he continued to cry.

* * *

**Review, but please don't flame!**


End file.
